Promesas
by Klan D.D.L
Summary: "Aunque mamá ya no esté y papá tampoco siempre nos tendremos el uno a otro"."Te voy a hacer una promesa; por muchas cosas que pasen, por mucho que nos enfademos, siempre siempre siempre estaré contigo"."¿Cómo puede ser eso?". - Habían pasado muchos años, pero Nico recordaba perfectamente su respuesta.


Una pequeña historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo T.T Espero que os guste :D

 **Disclaimer:** Los libros y personajes de Percy Jackson no son de mi propiedad (sino de Rick Riordan) yo solo invento historias sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Era un día de invierno muy frío. La noche anterior había comenzado a nevar copiosamente, cubriendo el suelo de una capa de nieve de varios centímetros. Varias personas caminaban sin detenerse; pertrechados con muchas capas de ropa, botas de nieve, guantes, bufanda, gorro, un abrigo muy gordo,... Pero nada de eso era efectivo contra el viento helado que se colaba por las rendijas de las prendas y les golpeaba en la cara, ya bastante enrojecida por el frío.

Pese a ser la hora punta, ningún coche circulaba por las calles de Nueva York. Algo sumamente extraño ocurría en la gran metrópolis, por algo había recibido el nombre de "La cuidad que nunca duerme". Las pocas personas que recorrían sus calles lo hacían de prisa, como si notasen el ambiente de tristeza y añoranza. Excepto una.

Un joven de unos quince años con el pelo negro corto, una chaqueta de aviador que le quedaba algo justa, vestido de negro y la piel olivacea. Una espada negra pendía de su cinturón, invisible para los mortales. Paseaba por las calles de Manhattan como si el frío no le afectara, mirando al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos. Un empresario con un teléfono en la mano se chocó con él. Abrió la boca para disculparse cuando el chico alzó los ojos. Castaños oscuros. El hombre tragó saliva y musitó una disculpa bajo la mirada de Nico Di Angelo.

Nico siguió andando sin prestarle atención al hombre. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, deseando calentarse un poco. Pero calor físico no podía ayudarle. No, porque Nico siempre tenía frío. No frío corporal; pues el hijo de Hades no lo sentía.

Era un frío mucho peor, uno que solo se puede sentir cuando tu misma alma está congelada. Un dolor que te desgarra por dentro. Cuando experimentas el verdadero dolor de la pérdida.

La pérdida de tu única familia, tu hermana.

" _Tranquilo Nico"_

La dulce voz de Bianca Di Angelo resonó en la mente del joven. Se cumplía otro aniversario de su muerte. Nico cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando dejar la mente en blanco, no seguir recordando, no seguir pensando, no seguir queriéndola tanto.

" _Yo estoy contigo"_

Unos ligeros copos de nieve empezaron a caer suavemente. Nico deseó absorber su frialdad pues en días como aquellos, en los que los recuerdos le invadían, el hielo de su alma empezaba a derretirse. Y eso dolía muchísimo más. Apretó el paso mientras el viento helado le tocaba las mejillas, sintiendo como si miles de cuchillas le atravesaran la piel. Apenas le alivió.

" _Nunca te voy a abandonar"_

¿Entonces por qué se unió a las cazadoras? Le creyó, al fin y al cabo era su hermana mayor. No le iba a mentir. Por eso se quedó destrozado cuando Bianca le contó que se había unido a Artemisa. Aunque ella le dijese que se verían, Nico sabía en el fondo de su corazón que no. No era justo. Él la necesitaba mucho más que esa diosa, esta no tenía el derecho a arrebatársela.

En el Campamento Mestizo escuchó a Zoë diciéndole a su hermana que se uniese a esa búsqueda. Nico quiso gritarle para que no fuera. Desesperado le pidió a Percy que la protegiese. Se lo hizo prometer. Confiaba en él, parecía un gran chico. Por eso le dolió tanto cuando le contó que su hermana había muerto. Sintió rabia hacia Percy por no haberla protegido, hacia Zoë por haberla embarcado en esa misión, hacia su padre Hades por permitirlo, hacia Artemisa por engatusarla, pero sobre todo hacia sí mismo por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para retenerla. No haber sido una razón de peso para que no se convirtiese en una cazadora de Artemisa.

" _Eres mi hermano pequeño, mi soldatino"_

La nana que le cantaba Bianca cuando el tenía miedo o estaba triste se le había quedado grabada en la mente. Evocó el rostro de su hermana, intentando alegrarse algo. Le produjo el efecto contrario, haciendo que sus ojos se anegasen en lágrimas. En ese momento cruzaba Central Park para llegar a la puerta hacia el Inframundo. No quería seguir en la superficie.

" _Puedes confiar en mi, estaré aquí siempre que me necesites"le susurró Bianca a un pequeño Nico de pocos años de edad, quien estaba acurrucado en su regazo._

Ahora, ahora era cuando más la necesitaba. Pero sabía que no podría volver a estar con ella. Estaba muerta. Nico gimió y se agarró la cabeza; no podía soportar tanta tristeza.

" _Aunque mamá ya no esté y papá tampoco siempre nos tendremos el uno a otro"_

Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus pálidas mejillas. No podía soportarlo. No podía. Era demasiado para él. Maldijo a los dioses por reservarle ese destino. Nada era justo. Y Nico lo sabía. Pero seguía odiándolos.

" _Te voy a hacer una promesa; por muchas cosas que pasen, por mucho que nos enfademos, siempre siempre siempre estaré contigo" Nico alzó sus grandes y húmedos ojos castaños temblando._

" _¿Cómo puede ser eso?"_

 _Bianca sonrió._

" _Porque somos hermanos, y por lo tanto siempre me llevarás en tu corazón y yo a ti en el mío. Si algo llegase a sucederme, yo siempre estaré contigo Nico. En tu corazón."_

" _¿Lo prometes Bianca?"_

Nico sollozó mucho más fuerte. Pese a estar llorando tenía un nudo muy doloroso en la garganta.

-Bianca...-Llamó con la voz rota. -¡Bianca! ¡Por favor, no me dejes! ¡Te necesito!

En ese momento estaba destrozado, había perdido el poco control que tenía sobre sus emociones. Ansiaba que su hermana apareciese y le abrazase como antes. Dejar de sentirse solo. Eso sería el bálsamo que necesitaba su corazón herido. Pero su mente le decía que Bianca nunca volvería. Jamás. Estaba muerta.

" _Lo prometo Nico"_

Gritó, gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Liberó toda la tristeza que guardaba en su corazón. A todo el mundo que lo escucho se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, incluso a los mismísimos dioses.

Su escuálido cuerpo empezó a temblar incontroladamente como resultado de los sollozos.

-Lo prometiste, lo prometiste, lo prometiste...

No cesaba de repetir eso. Era en lo único que pensaba.

 _Su hermano sonrió, con los ojos llenos de luz._

" _Entonces yo también te lo prometo"_

 _El niño volvió a acurrucarse contra su hermana, más tranquilo. Bianca le rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su pelo._

" _Te quiero Nico. No lo olvides"_

Siguió llorando, no paró. Era su hermana. Su única familia. La quería como a nadie en este mundo. Era injusto que se la hubiesen arrebatado. Él ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Soportaría todo lo que le viniese encima con tal de tenerla otra vez. Incluso no le importaría que se volviese a unir a las cazadoras de Artemisa. Solo quería estar con ella, que volviese a estar viva de nuevo. A sonreír, correr, respirar, sentir, a estar con él.

Pero no iba a pasar, Bianca estaba muerta. Era muy difícil aceptarlo, prácticamente imposible, pero se había ido para siempre. Era una herida que nunca cicatrizaría. Tenía a Hazel pero, aunque la quería muchísimo, no era lo mismo.

El necesitaba a Bianca. Necesitaba a su hermana mayor.

Se acordó de lo que le había prometido. Buscó en su interior y allí estaba. Una luz cálida y cariñosa que le envolvió y le hizo sentir como si Bianca estuviese ahí de nuevo.

Sonrió débilmente levantándose. Había cumplido su promesa, solo tenía que rebuscar en su corazón y volvería a estar con su hermana. Nunca estaría solo.

Había dejado de nevar. El sol asomaba entre las nubes.

Nico sabía que ya nunca estaría solo y por eso no le importaba quedarse un rato más en la superficie.

Alzó la mirada a las nubes y pensó:

"Por favor, haced que Bianca tenga una mejor vida. Se lo merece."

Sonrió deseándole lo mejor en su nueva vida. Echó a andar con una ligera sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

" _Yo también te quiero Bianca."_

Puede que la vida fuese injusta, puede que los dioses también lo fuesen, incluso puede que después de la muerte también hubiese injusticia. Pero algo seguro era que las promesas no se rompían, daba igual que pasara. Más aún las promesas de hermanos.

Porque siempre estarían juntos.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Y aquí termina. Espero que no hayaís llorado mucho (aunque la historia está pensada para eso...). Gracias a todos los que habeís leído. ¿Review?

Besos XD


End file.
